


Force Vision or Wishful Dreaming

by Rivendale



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23132551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivendale/pseuds/Rivendale
Summary: Takaki is a member of the Ghost crew.  For a week she's been plagued by dreams and makes a startling discovery.  Related to my Voltron story Don't Ever Say What You Don't Mean.





	Force Vision or Wishful Dreaming

The dark-haired woman rolled over and stared at one of the many paintings her roommate Sabine Wren had painted on the wall. She knew Sabine, the Mandalorian, girl liked her privacy, but fate had shoved the pair together, especially since the Ghost didn't have many rooms.

Zeb and Ezra also shared a room, but the young man and apprentice to Kanan Jarris was a force of his own. Ezra was growing with force every day, and Kanan was trying to teach him to be a Jedi.

Takaki sat up as she heard booted feet pound across the floor plates of the Ghost. Takaki smiled, but she also frowned. Today would be a tough day for Ezra Bridger, for Kanan was planning on taking the young man to a Jedi Temple on Lothal, Ezra's home planet.

Takaki stood and dressed quickly. Kanan was a dear friend, almost a brother. Everyone onboard the Ghost was like family to her. Ezra was like the annoying little brother who got into trouble without trying. Sabine was like a cousin, but her secrets could drive a person almost to the edge of madness sometimes. Zeb, well, he was hard to explain. He fit into the family group kind of like a grumpy uncle. And Hera well she was more like a sister sometimes a mother figure to Takaki. And then there was Hera's astromech Chopper. That little droid was a royal pain in the ass sometimes. Well, most of the time. But the droid was handy in a fight.

Takaki pulled her black jacket on and picked up her blaster gun belt, wrapped it around her hips, and clicked the buckle into place. She picked up the blaster and slid it into the holster. She picked up her lightsaber and slid it into its holster on her belt.

She stepped out of the shared room as Kanan and Ezra left the Ghost. The light green-skinned Twi'lek turned after saying goodbye to Kanan. "Takaki, I see you're up. Good, Sabine will be coming back soon." The Twi'lek's bright green eyes never failed to notice something. "Is everything alright. You look troubled."

Takaki brushed a strand of her raven dark hair out of her face. At first, she was going to try to say no, but Hera was excellent at reading people. She didn't need the force to tell what a person was up to. Takaki nodded. "Yeah, there is. For the past week, I've been having either Force dreams or vision. I don't' know. It's hard to explain."

Hera nodded. "Take your time." She glanced around the corridor seeing the huge figure of Zeb trying to hide. Hera crossed her arms over her chest as she glared in the direction of the Lasat. "Garazeb Orrelios, you better find something else better to do than try to eavesdrop on people."

The tall Lasat rubbed at the back of his neck as he stepped out of hiding. "Hey, Hera. I wasn't trying to listen in."

Hera smiled at the Lasat, but it wasn't pleasant. "Why don't you and Chopper go do an overhaul of the hyperdrive. And make sure you do a better job than you did on the Phantom that got both me and Sabine stuck on that moon with those creatures who tried to eat us."

"That wasn't my fault! That was Choppers! You know that crazy droid is always picking at both me and Ezra."

"That's why Chopper is going to help you." She turned her gaze on the red and yellow painted droid. "Aren't you, Chopper."

Chopper beeped, and two small arms came out of either side of its head as it spun the top around and complained in its voice.

Hera's eyes narrowed as she leaned over the droid. "Aren't you!"

Chopper repeated something but stopped and pulled its arms back where they belonged.

Hera straightened up. "Good now get to it." She turned to Takaki. "Let's get some fresh air."

Takaki nodded and followed Hera through the ship and down the ramp. Hera took a seat at the end of the ramp and patted the metal surface with her hand. Takaki sat down next to the Twi'lek. "Now, what's bothering you. You seem on edge."

Takaki took in a breath and then released it as she wrapped her arms around her knees. "For about a week, I've been having maybe dreams or possible Force Visions about my past. Through them, I found out that I'm a twin, and I have a brother. But he's in another universe. So, lately, I've been meditating, and more of my past has come to me."

She laid her cheek down on top of her knee. "I discovered that I was never born here, but in that other universe. But I was stolen from my home by someone we've all met before. Saul Gerrero. He somehow appeared in my universe and also somehow knew I was strong with the force and took me and tried to raise me to be a weapon. However, when he came across a Jedi Padawan, she passed my information over to the Jedi. That was back before the empire before the clones turned on their Jedi generals. But that's all in the past."

Takaki gazed over the tall grasses that waved in Lothal's breeze. "My brother is in pain and danger. I have to go and find him. I have to find out where I came from and who my real family is." Her eyes watered as she sat up and wiped at her eyes. "You understand, don't you?"

Hera nodded and placed a hand on Takaki's shoulder. "Yes, I do. We'll talk to Kanan when he and Ezra return and see what he says. But I want you to remember something. We are a family, and anytime anyone of us is in trouble or danger, we will go to all lengths to help them out no matter what. And that includes you."

Takaki bumped her shoulder against the Twi'lek's. "Thanks, Hera."

Hera bumped her shoulder back.

Takaki turned her head up to the sky. "I'll find you, brother."


End file.
